trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TechnicalSavant
Introduction Be the greasemonkey chick. Your name is MAZENI SWELVE. (For the record, it's pronounced SWELL-vay. You hate it when people get it wrong.) You are an AMATEUR MECHANICAL ENGINEER and have made a hobby out of taking apart OLD TECHNOLOGY to see how it works and seeing if you can PUT IT BACK TOGETHER. As such you are A BIT OF A JUNK HOARDER, which combined with your relatively low class has cut you off from SOCIETY. Not that you mind. You are a relatively quiet person, at least as quiet as one can be when you CONTSTANTLY WORK WITH MACHINERY. You enjoy READING and STUDYING in your spare time. Your HIVE functions as a GARAGE AND WAREHOUSE for the stuff you've built, and you live with your LUSUS, a hulking beast who nonetheless cares for you, though he can be A BIT OVERPROTECTIVE. You are glad to have such a strong CUSTODIAN, seeing that you are ACTUALLY QUITE DAINTY and his strength helps in some of your TOUGHER PROJECTS. Your trolltag is technicalSavant and you FIND Yourself trailing off your sentences a lot Examine Self IF You say so whatever You are a fairly normal young troll lady. As an engineer, you dress for your hobby by cutting your hair short, and you have put together some sensible work clothes, consisting of a tank top and sweatpants, plus a headband with goggles that you wear at all times. You keep an overshirt that matches your blood colour tied around your waist, mostly because you like how it looks, but you've had it since you were a wriggler and you've started to develop superstitions about it, so you only take it off it you get really hot, and even then you keep it close by. And fingerless gloves, which you can't see on any of the pictures but Captain Lhurgoyf really likes the idea all of a sudden. Since you aren't too sociable, your best idea of dressing up is to untie it and put it around your shoulders like it's supposed to go. This is the closest thing you have to formalwear, which is a bit ironic seeing as wearing the shirt around your waist is pretty much the only thing you do to cover your midriff, but you don't care. As far as body shapes go, you're on the short side, about the troll equivalent of 5'3'', and stocky to go with it - you've got some muscle on you from working so hard on your machines. This doesn't stop you from being rather curvy and busty, though. Due to your work habits, you don't have much in the way of cleanliness, and your lack of social interaction keeps you from having a consistent bathing schedule. Your lusus, however, is more concerned with this and provides you with necessary supplies. While you're more apathetic to how you look, without him you'd basically be covered in dirt, oil, sweat, and other unpleasant substances, so it has its benefits. Examine Room WHAT Do you mean messy Much like yourself, your room isn't exactly squeaky clean. You keep an impressive collection of books in here, along with some of your smaller and more favoured projects. You used to keep them in shelves, but sooner or later you ran out of room and had to start putting them wherever you damn well pleased. The one place where there's any sort of organisation would be your tool rack, where you hang up your wrenches, screwdrivers, hammers, awls, and other such things. It's naturally a bit cluttered, but useful. You also have one corner of your room cleared off, where you hang your recuperacoon. It's an unusual model in that instead of sitting on the floor, it is suspended from the walls and hangs across, like a hammock. Only it's full of sopor slime. You being the hormone-intensive awkward pervert you are, you used to have a secret compartment under the recuperacoon where you stored...shall we say "illicit material". Some of which you drew yourself in your notepad when you were supposed to be drawing diagrams, because you're an engineer, and why look for porn when you can make it yourself? You're just glad that your dad hasn't found out about it yet, because he'd flip his shit if he did. However, you haven't delved down there in a while lately, since you had a guilt trip over being faithful to your matesprit. Personality {Note: This section should be rewritten in the third person.} * Curious - You've elevated looking at the insides of machinery to an artform. Thankfully, through years of experience, you can fix them up all right. Mostly. * Genius - All your experiences with technology has done that to you. You've become a sort of go-to troll for anyone with mechanical problems by now, assuming they're willing to talk to you, because... * Nerdy - Even apart from your fascination with machines, you also do a lot of studies in logic when you have the time to. You're quite bookish when you're not messing with technology. * Loner - You like machines more than other trolls, for the most part, and when you do try to go out in public you're usually covered in grease anyway. In lieu of any other knowledge, your idea of looking sharp is untying your shirt from your waist and wearing it like you're supposed to. Needless to say, you don't have many friends. Biography ... Session Write something about your Troll's session here(If they have a session). Trivia * Mazeni's name and appearance are basically a "trollified" version of a girl in a musical Captain Lhurgoyf was also in at his school, so chosen because he thought she looked sort of like Terezi. However, her other traits are completely dissimilar, and she was otherwise based on Leyte from Gurren Lagann. * Captain Lhurgoyf first used Mazeni in Tropicstem before that RP died, and now she's mostly used for the Trollslum Cafe. However, Captain Lhurgoyf didn't actually design Mazeni with Hivestem in mind - he planned for her to feature in a future MSPAFA. However, he decided to make some sprites for her and post them in the Trollslum thread, and soon enough couldn't help but use her in Hivestem. * Her shirt symbol is based on the logo of the Royal Academy of Engineering, since Captain Lhurgoyf (who is English) couldn't think of anything better. The lines through it are just to make it interesting and don't really mean anything. * Mazeni's lusus was designed after the first Colossus from Shadow of the Colossus, simply because Captain Lhurgoyf couldn't think of anything better. * Since Mazeni's appearance and Captain Lhurgoyf's fanon image of Terezi are based on the same person, Captain Lhurgoyf naturally imagines them looking alike, so he has declared Mazeni to share a sizeable portion of the same genes as Terezi from the Mother Grub mixture, making Mazeni and Terezi the closest thing the trolls have to being cousins. Art Gallery Mazenilusus.png|Mazeni and her lusus Youngmazeni.png|Mazeni as a wriggler, being adorable Mazenisurprised.png|0_0 Maz3.png|Alterniabound sprite Mazrio.gif|As drawn by Rio Mazheromachine.PNG|Heromachine 3 is pretty goddamn sweet Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Captain Lhurgoyf